


A Study in Sexuality

by Whathecheeze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba has no idea what his sexual orientation is...But he intends to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabbyv23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyv23/gifts).



> This is for gabbyv23 for the Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! Fic exchange. I hope I got Seto's voice right, and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's rated M because there is vague sexual descriptions and technically an underaged Seto.
> 
> I sadly do not own Seto Kaiba or his entertaining inner monologues.

Seto Kaiba had never been one to live by labels. When he took over Kaiba Corp from Gozoburo, he was the youngest fully invested C.E.O. ever. He took that company and turned it from making weapons to making games. He then took it a step farther and turned those games into one of the most sought after technologies on the planet. Technology, well that was easy though wasn't it? It was the human condition that gave Seto Kaiba more trouble than he thought was worth his precious free time. For instance Yuugi but not the bright eyed, ever optimistic leader of the geek squad, but what those ingrates decided to cleverly term the 'other' Yuugi. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Seto felt things he had never felt before dueling his rival. Things he couldn't quite put a name to. Not because he didn't want to. He hated not having things carefully labeled and categorized, but because he honestly had no idea what he was feeling. He didn't know which he hated worse. The feelings the 'other' Yuugi stirred in him or not being able to identify them.

_Ridiculous._ He thought to himself with a chiding sneer. _I have more important things to think about than Yuugi_. And he did. He had new holograms to inspect, and documents to overlook, not to mention a tournament to plan, but his mind continued to betray him sweeping back to all the times in battle city when they worked side by side and every duel before that. I respect him don’t I? Of course he did he wouldn’t waste his time if he didn’t. Mokuba’s voice rang in his head, and if he didn’t love him so much he would have gladly strangled the little cretin. “Maybe Nii-san you have a crush on him huh?”

He shuffled him into a different room with a growl, but now the thought wouldn’t give him a moments of peace. Did he?

_Impossible. There is no way that I am attracted at all to my rival…no matter how worthy he is…_ Seto shook his head sighing in frustration. “It’s not like I would even know what attraction is.” He lamented out loud to his empty room. He stood up and began pacing. “Think about it fool.” He chastised himself. “How would you know? The only two times you even tried…” He snapped his mouth shut some things shouldn’t be voiced out loud, even to yourself in the privacy of your own room.   
Seto ‘s mind wandered back to a time when he was fifteen. His body was going through changes, and he was dealing with things and sensations he had never experienced before. Naturally he researched, and realized it was puberty that was ruining his concentration. It seemed that his body was alerting him to the fact It was ready to be sexually active. So after careful and precise study, Seto decided to find out what the hype was all about. She was 23, a temp secretary. The one before her had left in tears. As if it was his fault she couldn’t properly file things to his liking. This new one looked to be on her way out the door as well, but she was pretty enough and Seto needed a proper test subject. It was a sad affair. He had gotten as far as getting her naked in a board room when she was chanting his name, which was nice, it made him feel powerful. He was on his knees, between her legs and he stopped. It tasted funny and didn’t smell particularly pleasant either. He stood up and informed her of his age ensuring she wouldn’t tell anyone what transpired and then promptly fired her. When she cried and asked why he sneered and told her she couldn’t dictate to save her life, and that was that.

The second time was three years later, and under very different circumstances. He was actually at a club. Of course it was for a very specific reason that hadn’t even occurred to him before. Maybe the reason his tryst didn’t work out when he was younger was because it was the wrong gender. Most people would gawk at the idea, but Seto calmly rationalized that perhaps he preferred men and then set out to test is hypothesis. The man he picked out was nice looking, and witty, which is why this encounter went better than the first, though not by much. Since Seto sought out to attempt sex for the second time, he took the liberty of getting a room. He wasn’t going to allow some stranger back to his mansion, but the penthouse suite at a hotel that Kaiba Corp co-owned wasn’t a bad second option. Once again Seto studied the mechanics, which didn’t seem too bad. Until the lube. He stared at the bottle indignantly not wanting the slick liquid anywhere near his hands, or any other part for that matter. He left rather abruptly and when the one tabloid that believed the man aired the story the next day, Seto made sure it was retracted by that afternoon.

He just didn’t understand why sex had to be so messy. Why were there so many fluids involved, both natural and synthetic? He understood the logistics of lubricant, he just thought there had to be a more practical less sticky way to do it. Perhaps he could get his development team to look into some alternatives? No one should have to use their own shirt or he shuddered to think of it, the sheets of their bed to wipe off slimy liquid.

The C.E.O. leaned back in his chair at the desk in his bedroom. Maybe with Yuugi it would be different. “Damn would you just let me concentrate?!” He ground out, stabbing his pen through an important document. How long had it been since he slept? Four days. Perfect. He was delirious. Try as he might, and oh did he try, he couldn’t get the idea of sex and the other Yuugi out of his head, his vivid imagination offering him all sorts of scenarios. His groin twitched in interest. Damn. 

“Oh you fucking traitor!” He all but roared looking at the growing problem in slacks. Maybe if he just slept…

He stripped down quickly ignoring the erection under the premise if he ignored it, then it would go away. He tugged on his boxers and slid into bed. No such luck. He groaned and flopped dramatically into his bed putting his arm over his eyes and ordering the lights out with a growl. 

Once in the dark, the onslaught of Yuugi seemed to multiply exponentially. “How the hell can you be this irritating even when you’re not here?!” He sighed. He was exhausted but his mind wouldn’t shut up. Generally when he was dreaming about his rival it involved things far less pleasant, but right now that thought wasn’t even deterring his body and mind.

Maybe he could…NO. Absolutely not…He had never had to touch himself, he was in control dammit. His cock jumped in interest at a particularly intense idea that involved his belt and his rival strapped naked to the podium of his private dueling arena…and...He huffed... _fine._

Seto Kaiba did something he absolutely hated doing and Yuugi would likely point out with a smirk he was far to good at. He admitted defeat.

The problem was Seto had never done such a thing. Naturally he had researched, and he didn’t need to use lube so this was already better than any other sexual encounter he had thus far.

He took a deep breath huffing into the dark and slid his hand down his toned body trying to relax as every piece of information he had read told him enjoy it, which was doubtful. His palm tentatively slid over his length and he jumped a bit hissing out a breath. _That was far more sensitive that I was anticipating_ …He wrapped his hand around himself giving a tentative stroke and his breath hitched. _This wasn’t so bad after all._ He set a steady solid rhythm, and before long his hips were arching up. His mind raced thinking of his duels, but not of the other Yuugi, how powerful he looked. How confident **he** was.

A moan slipped passed his lips and if it hadn’t felt so good, he would have probably been embarrassed, but at this point he was too far gone riding the wave of his own pleasure. Visons of him in the recent duels in battle city invaded his mind and damn he looked good in that jacket. Strong. In control of everything. He gasped out as he felt himself coming to what in any other case would have been an embarrassingly short end, but there was no one here to tell him that. Another perk he mentally checked off. He came with a silent cry. He would never tell anyone it was his own name on his lips, the mental image of when he first called Exodia to the field flaring brightly behind his eye lids.

  
He was panting a little sweaty and completely relaxed. Perhaps there is something to this after all…

He thought as he reached for something to clean himself off with. No, this warranted a shower…

He was out of bed and walking to the large lavish bathroom with a rare genuine smile on his face. At least he had finally answered the question about his sexuality. Men, women, he didn’t want either…Maybe someday he’d give the sex thing a shot with someone, but he was pretty sure there was no one that could please him more than himself.

He snorted at the idea. _Heh. Guess that means I’m Setosexual._


End file.
